


That time of the year

by InfernusCerberus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little delirious talk wouldn't hurt anybody, AU - Freeform, And Lance is too precious as ever, But I'm willing to write, Established Relationship, Keith just want to DIE™, M/M, Modern Setting, Shiro is just there for support, Sick Fic, The sick fic you weren't asking for, broganes, established klance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus
Summary: Keith no es exactamente la clase de persona que se enferma usualmente. Bien podría caminar en medio de una epidemia sin la menor preocupación de que se le pegaría a él, podría beber del mismo vaso que un enfermo y no sucederle nada, deja en claro lo resistente que era para estas cosas. ¿Acaso había una vez que se enfermará? ¡Sí! Una vez al año suele suceder, sin importar que clase de enfermedad sea, esta llegaba para hacerlo sentir más miserable que de costumbre, conocido como La Época.Por desgracia, TUVO que elegir ese preciso día para hacer de las suyas.





	That time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN INU, BACK AGAIN WITH THE KLANCE BULLSHIT (?)
> 
> Dedicado a todas esas personas que han hecho un pacto con Satán para solo enfermarse una vez al año; ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esa? Le había gritado a una amiga de que tenía este HC de que Keith sería este tipo de persona, y después de tontear con esto, terminó siendo un OS.
> 
> Plus, un shot por cada mención de la palabra Novio que encuentren por ahí, que no se note que ya me da paja re-editar de nuevo todo(?)

Despertó sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido, su mejilla y hombros fríos y... _Que estaba tirado de panza al suelo_ , envuelto en su sábanas, pero en el suelo entre todas las cosas. 

Han pasado tantos años desde que se había caído de la cama, la última vez que eso sucedió fue cuando tenía como unos ¿Diez años? Si es lo que recordaba, ahora con 24 años se le hacía demasiado extraño. Keith no es que era la clase de persona que solía moverse mucho en la cama, las bastante pocas personas con las que ha compartido la misma solían decirle que dormía como un muerto, sino fuera porqué visiblemente se le ve respirar ya estuvieran enterrándolo bajo la tierra, solo existía dos exactos momentos donde solía moverse mucho de cama; el primero no es necesario mencionarlo pues es bastante obvio. 

El segundo momento es cuando _estaba enfermo_.  

Keith abrió con fuerza los ojos solo para cerrarlos segundos después cuando una punzada recorrió desde su frente hasta sus sienes haciéndole gruñir con amargura. _¡Oh no!_ No puede ser esa _época_ del año tan rápido, ¿Por qué no puede avisarles con días de anticipación que se aproxima? Déjenme explicarle lo que sucede; Keith no es exactamente la clase de persona que se enferma de manera constante, más bien _casi nunca_ se enfermaba y es debido a que tiene una bastante dura resistencia que es posible que tenga que ver con los años de fuerte entrenamiento que le dejo sus clases de Tae Kwon Do o quizá solo sea así de raro. 

Pero es cierto, el pelinegro podría pasearse frente a un grupo de personas con diferentes virus u enfermedades y no contagiarse de nada. Podría ver a alguien vomitar frente a él y, bueno, eso le daría mucho asco solo que no le induciría a tener arcadas y cosas así. Y eso, Keith tiene una fuerte estamina, y es aquí donde viene la pregunta: _¿Puede llegar a enfermarse?_ ¡Por supuesto, es un humano después de todo!  

Una vez por año, sin importar que día, mes u época sea; llega a enfermarse y cuando esto sucede la enfermedad le ataca tan fuerte como una patada al abdomen independientemente de que tipo sea, es horrible no poder enfermarte con usualidad y cuando llega ese momento sentirte como si estuvieras muriendo por un par de días. 

Es por eso que a ese momento lo ha llamado siempre como **La Época.**  

Su cuerpo le dolía, eso es lo de menos. Sentía su garganta un poco rasposa y su nariz húmeda, la parte frontal de su cabeza le punzaba y es probable que su piel estaba sudorosa; ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Se dio vuelta para poder estar boca arriba mejor y masculló un quejido por eso, el corto movimiento haciendo que su cabeza doliera más además de que golpeo su brazo con su cama. No alcanzaba ver su reloj en la mesa de noche por la posición en que estaba pero por la poca luz que entraba por su ventana suponía que todavía era entrada en la madrugada, por lo menos llegó temprano porqué hubiera sido humillante que le llegara en la noche, sería terrible que arruinará su... 

¡OH NO! **¡SU CITA!** ¡SE SUPONE QUE TENÍA UNA CITA CON LANCE HOY! ¡NOOOOOO! 

¿Por qué la vida tenía que joderle justo ahora, por qué? Gruñendo de nuevo, llevó ambas manos a su rostro dejándose ahogar en su miseria, _¡No, no,_ _nu_ _-uh,_ _naaah_ _!_ Para nada arruinaría la perfecta cita que su novio había planeado para ambos, se supone que Lance haría que él cayera a sus pies con su romanticismo y mierdas así, que será la mejor citas de todas. 

Keith sabe que todas las citas con Lance han sido perfectas, pero no admitirá eso en voz alta frente a él. 

¡Pero esta vez no dejará que una ridículo resfriado lo detenga! Debía haber una forma de hacer que mejorará antes de que llegará la noche, y si tiene que pasar por el mismo infierno para eso lo hará, más de una vez si era estrictamente necesario. Con esa idea en la mente trató de levantarse del suelo, grave error porqué apenas si quiera levanto su torso todo comenzó a darle vueltas, dejándose caer de nuevo a un lado. 

Ok, no. Ahora no lo haría, más tarde, ahora mismo el suelo se veía bastante cómodo y no hay prisa, ¿No?  

Más tarde buscaría la manera de quitarse el resfriado antes de las ocho de la noche ese día. 

 

\- 0 -

 

Cuando por fin logró levantarse del suelo habían pasado varias horas, al ver su reloj de mesa marcaban que eran las nueve de la mañana. Es probable que lo que tenía fuera el mas que un simple resfriado, mareado y tambaleante fue a su baño, se mantenía sosteniendo de los lados del lavabo manteniendo su vista en el espejo. 

Hombre, que se veía como la mierda. 

Aparte de su cabello desordenado y el rastro seco de saliva en la comisura de sus labios, su nariz estaba rojísima que contrastando la palidez de su piel lo hacía ver como un payaso. Sus ojos, Lance solía decir que unos días se veían grises y otros días se veían amatistas, estaban apagados y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano de mantenerlos entreabiertos, carraspeó su garganta un par de veces sintiendo el dolor y ardor en la misma mientras dos dedos masajeaba su sien derecha como si con eso podría quitarse la sensación punzosa.  

Y esto es apenas el principio, Keith sabe que se puede poner _peor_ así que debe actuar rápido. 

Tomó un frasco blanco que estaba justo a su lado izquierdo en los estanteres a los lados del espejo, _Aspirinas_ , lo que necesitaba. Gracias Shiro por obligarle a tener de ellas en su departamento. Eso es otra cosa rara, como no suele enfermar mucho casi no tiene medicamentos en su casa, unos que otros jarabes y pastillas por si acaso y Shiro, como buen hermano/padre que es le había obsequiado un botiquín de primero auxilios en el momento en que se mudó a vivir solo además de recordarle comprar medicamentos. 

Y hablando de ese hombre, tenía que preguntarle algo. 

Regresando a su habitación, se sentó al borde de la cama tomando su celular buscando en su lista de contactos a su hermano, no era difícil, es el primero en su lista de marcación rápida; Lance es el segundo, lo siento Lance, pero Shiro vino primero. El tono de llamada sonó un par de veces en lo que miraba el frasco de aspirina en su mano. 

- _Shiro_ _, ¿Si tomo diez aspirinas de golpe que podría pasarme?_ -Apenas la llamada se contestó habló rápido, estremeciéndose al final al notar lo rasposa que se escuchaba su propia voz. 

- _Buen día, hermanito, yo estoy muy bien_ -La voz sarcástica del mayor sonaba al otro lado haciendo a Keith rodar los ojos.- _¿Te sucede algo? Suenas un poco congestionado_. 

- _Pfff_ _no, estoy bastante bien_ -Dijo al mismo instante que tuvo que cubrir su boca con su brazo para toser un poco, ya saben, como una persona sana cualquiera.- _Responde mi pregunta._  

- _Probablemente te intoxiques y termines en urgencias_ -Sonaba como si estuviera masticando algo, de seguro estaba en medio de su desayuno.- _Keith, ¿Estas enfermo?_  

- _No, solo estoy congestionado, es todo_ -Sorbió su nariz, limpiándose con las sabanas de su cama.- _Necesito una manera de estar bien antes de esta noche._  

- _Keith, tu y yo sabemos bien que esto solo se va a poner peor con el tiempo_ -Keith quería gritar en ese momento, lástima que sus amígdalas no estaban de acuerdo en ello. Suspiró pesado, apretando el puente de su nariz con cansancio. 

- _Mira, tengo una cita esta noche, no puedo enfermarme justo el MISMO día._  

- _Y aún así aquí estas, sonando como si alguien hubiera arrojado bastante arena por tu garganta_ -Shiro suspiró también, aunque lo suyo sonaba más de cansancio, casi que podía verlo negar con su cabeza.- _Deberías decirle a Lance, sabes bien que no se va a molestar si le dices esto._  

- _No quiero arruinar la cita,_ _Shiro_ -Pasaba su mano por el rostro, se sentía cansado físicamente.- _Ha planeado esto por semanas, no quiero hacerlo sentir mal._  

- _¿Tienes fiebre?_ -Preguntó, el pelinegro frunció el ceño un momento. 

- _Uhm, no; solo malestar en general, pero nada de fiebre._  

- _Puede que tengas una posibilidad de mejorar,_ -Ofreció en un intentó de animar a su hermano.- _Trata de comer un poco y tomar una aspirina, si te sientes débil descansa un poco antes de la cita, ¿Ok?_  

-Gracias Shiro, te debo una. 

- _Sigo creyendo que debes contarle a Lance_ -Admitió antes de resoplar.- _Cuéntame_ _como te fue en la cita después, nos vemos._  

Colgó, Keith se levantó arrojando su celular en la cama regresando al baño; haría lo que el mayor la dijo y esperaba con ansías que funcionará. Así que tomó un rápido baño que se sintió como gloria para su adolorido cuerpo, vistió y fue a su cocina para preparase un simple tazón de cereal con leche descremada, aunque por más de diez minutos ha estado más picando su cereal que comiéndolo en sí; no es porqué tuviera náuseas, agradecía que no fuera esa clase de persona sino porqué no sentía ánimos de comer. 

 _¿Esa sensación de que no quieres hacer nada más que dormir cuando estas enfermo?_ Es justo lo que le sucedía ahora. 

Su celular vibró a su lado, lo tomó notando el nuevo mensaje en su pantalla. 

 **BAE <3**   
**[10:43]** ¿Estas liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisto para ser encantado por mi exquisito y exótico romance? ¡Apuesto a que esto superará todas esas otras citas!  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

Keith no podía evitar reírse, cosa que terminó tosiendo con fuerza por cada risilla que se le escapaba, por lo menos uno de ellos terminaría con una sorpresa esa noche. 

 

\- 0 -

 

¿Acaso Lance se molestaría si se aparecía en su departamento vestido con un pantalón deportivo y un hoodie azul que _misteriosamente_ había desaparecido de su closet? 

Porqué la idea de vestirse bien en ese momento le sonaba como una tarea muy difícil de realizar para su adolorido cuerpo. Su nariz se había congestionado aún más que tenía que sorber constantemente si quería tener aire en sus pulmones, las leves punzadas en su cabeza se había vuelto ahora en un dolor palpitante, y su garganta había obtenido mucosidad también. 

En unas cuantas horas había pasado de verse como alguien pasando por la peor resaca de su vida a ser un muerto viviente. 

 _Y ahora tenía fiebre_. 

Esto apestaba, y se sentía asqueroso. 

No crean, le hizo caso a Shiro pero igual su época fue mucho más fuerte que el consejo del hombre mayor, y debía prepararse para buscar a su novio dentro de una hora, por lo menos si muere esa noche lo haría siendo mimado por Lance. Se resolvió colocándose una franela de manga larga negra, unos jeans oscuros y sus botas de soldado, porqué es así de elegante; y se mantuvo recostado en el sofá viendo a su celular, no tenía más mensajes de su pareja o de Shiro. 

En una hora tenía que buscar a Lance. 

En ese momento, la idea de dormir un poco antes de la cita no sonaba tan mal después de todo. 

- _Media hora_ -Decía, acomodándose mejor en el sofá, recostando su cabeza en el brazo del mueble.- _Solo media hora._  

Con apenas cerrar sus ojos, su cuerpo solo se desconectó dejándole caer en un profundo sueño. 

 

\- 0 -

 

Algo frío tocaba su frente, sus mejillas, su rostro en general y se sentía bien. 

Movía su cabeza tratando de buscar mas de ese frío y se encontraba a si mismo quejándose cuando este se alejaba, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco parpadeando un par de veces. Todo estaba borroso, había algo ahí que lo estaba viendo, algo _azul_. 

- _Hey_ _amor_ -El azul le decía, la sensación fría volviendo a su mejilla, le tomo un par de segundos notar que eran unos dedos lo que le tocaban.- _¿Como te sientes? ¿Dormiste bien?_  

- _Me siento terrible_ -Su voz sonaba bastante apagada y rasposa, tanto que al decir esas palabras no evito toser un poco. 

- _Te ves terrible_ -Decía _azul_ , manteniendo la caricia en su mejilla.- _Esta bien cariño, ahora estoy_ _aquí_ _para cuidarte._  

 _Azul_ besó su sien, esa simple acción lo hacía feliz de alguna forma. Le gustaba _azul_ , era bueno y cariñoso, le recordaba a su novio... 

- _Tengo una cita hoy_ -Decía lento, tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire entre las pausas.- _Con mi novio..._  

- _¿En serio?_ - _Azul_ había exclamado en alto, teniendo que llevar una mano a su boca al ver como Keith se estremece por el súbito volumen de su voz, acunando su rostro en su mano, usando su pulgar para repartir caricias en su mejilla.- _Cuéntame_ _de tu novio._  

- _Se llama Lance, es hermoso_ -Frunció su ceño, ¿Acaso _azul_ se estaba riendo?.- _Es el mejor... Y lo amo, mucho..._  

Ahora _Azul_ estaba sonrojado, pero la enorme sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía ver más bonito; y repartió pequeños besos por todo su rostro, el pelinegro soltó pequeñas risillas por eso. Algo acerca de Azul se le hacía bastante familiar, ahora que lo veía más de cerca y su visión dejaba de estar borrosa, volvió a parpadear dos, tres y cuatro veces detallando mejor su rostro. 

- _... ¿Lance?_ -¿Qué? ... ¡Un momento! Sus cejas se alzaron rápido y busco entre sus bolsillos su celular, la luz intensa de la pantalla le hizo gruñir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza un momento antes de volver a abrirlos y ver la hora. 

Ha estado durmiendo por más de **hora y media.**  

Se levantó lo más rápido del sofá, solo para que todo su mundo diera vueltas y casi que caía sino fuera porque Lance le atajo gritando su nombre. _¡Lance, LANCE!_ ¡Estaba aquí en su departamento! ¡Había olvidado por completo la cita! 

- _¡Keith, Keith!_ -Lance le tomaba firme de los brazos, la preocupación siendo dueña de sus ojos azules.- _¡Esta bien,_ _hey_ _! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!_  

- _Lance, mierda... Y-Yo.._. -Pasaba su mano por el cabello, si antes se sentía asqueroso ahora se siente como la basura.- _Lo siento, no me fije en la hora, me siento horrible._  

- _¡_ _Heeeey_ _, no estoy enojado!_ -Sus manos tomaron las mejillas del pelinegro apretando su rostro haciendo que le vea.- _Olvida la cita, cariño; de esas pueden haber más, ¡PERO!_  

Repentinamente Lance se había acercado mucho, pegando su frente con la suya viéndole con intensidad a los ojos. Keith no sabía si el sonrojo en sus mejillas era por la fiebre o por eso, puede que de los dos. Lance fruncía el ceño poniendo una mueca en sus labios, dicha acción solo hizo que Keith se sintiera como gato acorralado en una esquina, tragó saliva pero la acción misma le dolía. 

- _Estoy enojado porqué; ¿Por qué TU HERMANO tuvo que decirme que TU estas enfermo?_ -Se separó de él, cruzándose de brazos. 

-. _.. ¿_ _Shiro_ _te dijo?_  

- _Mientras terminaba de arreglarme,_ _Shiro_ _me llamó para decirme: "Conozco a Keith como la palma de mi mano y se que no te ha llamado para decirte que esta enfermo, así que deberías ir a ver si esta bien"_ -Contó tratando de poner la mejor gruesa y seria posible para imitar al hombre mayor.- _Claro que vine acá para ver si era verdad, y te encuentro a ti en el sofá luchando para respirar y luciendo medio muerto._  

Maldita sea Shiro y su séptimo sentido de padre.  

Keith solo suspiró, pasando su mano en su rostro antes de dirigirla a la nuca. ¿Qué podía decir ahora? Ya no tenía sentido pedir disculpa por haber arruinado la cita cuando el moreno dejo muy en claro que no le importaba eso, chasqueo la lengua bajando su mirada al suelo. 

- _Yo solo creí que podía evitarlo, tu estabas tan emocionado por este día._  

- _Tu y tu orgullo me matarán un día de esto, ¿Lo sabes?_ -Y aún con esa clara amenaza, Lance rodeo sus hombros abrazándolo y pegando su mejilla sobre su cabeza.- _Por ahora, tienes que tomarte un baño y tomar algo caliente para tu garganta, ¿Ok?_  

Keith asintió pegándose al cuerpo del moreno, estaba frio; ¿O es que él estaba muy caliente? De cualquier forma le gustaba esa cercanía, luego Lance le tomó de la barbilla con suavidad para verlo a los ojos. 

- _¿Así que piensas que soy hermoso y el mejor?_ -Decía, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo de forma juguetona. 

- _Estoy delirante, por un momento también creí que eras un color, no tomes lo que digo en serio_ -Ofreció, haciendo que Lance resoplará soltando una risilla. 

Este era el perfecto momento para darse un beso, esa era la intención de ambos cuando se fueron acercando al otro, hasta que Keith puso su mano sobre el rostro de Lance alejándolo para poder toser con mucha fuerza, doblándose y cubriendo su boca con su brazo, y así estuvo por varios minutos mientras Lance palmeaba con suavidad su espalda y decía cosas lindas a su oído. 

 _Maldita sea con todo esto_. 

 

\- 0 -

 

 **Yeaaaah** **Booooooi**    
**[11:32]** Keith enfermo es taaaaan adorable  <3   
Es tan mimoso, aun cuando trata de hacerse el duro.    
Me recuerda a un gato, uno gruñón y cariñoso ~ <3 <3 <3 

 **Space** **Dad** **Is** **Watching** **You**    
**[11:36]** Si, ese es Keith cuando esta enfermo.   
Y cuando esta contigo, también.   
Gruñón pero cariñoso. 

 **Yeaaaah** **Booooooi**    
**[11:41]** ¿Y dices que esto solo le pasa una vez al año?   
Tiene sentido de porqué no se enfermo cuando fuimos a esa montaña aquella vez.   
Termine con una gripe horrible y él solo con una quemadura por el frío.   
Chico rudo se vuelve todo un niño cuando esta enfermo ;) 

 **Space** **Dad** **Is** **Watching** **You**    
**[11:46]** Si, solo una vez al año, pero ese chico rudo puede actuar como un niño el resto de los 364 días.   
Probablemente le dure un par de días, así que tienes un par de días para sacar tanto material de chantaje de un Keith enfermo y delirante como te sea posible. 

 **Yeaaaah** **Booooooi**    
**[11:51]** PFFF, HE TOMADO COMO 46364536 FOTOS DE ESTE MOMENTO.   
ESPERA A VERLAS TODAS :DDDD 

En serio que ha tomado muchas fotos de ese momento para la posteridad, y su pareja no tenía la fuerza necesaria para quitarle el celular de la mano, de hecho después de hacerlo bañarse, comer algo y tomar sus medicamentos, cayó dormido en su cama con Lance a su lado, en un momento dado terminó moviéndose para recostar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y así se quedo, Lance hablando con Shiro por su celular mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el cabello del pelinegro cuya respiración seguía siendo congestionada, y su fiebre por lo menos había bajado un poco. 

 **Space** **Dad** **Is** **Watching** **You**    
**[11:57]** ¿Realmente no te enoja no haber tenido la cita? 

Dios, ambos hermanos harán que un día Lance pierda la cabeza. ¡Vamos, que no es tan cruel como para mantener rencor por eso! Nada le impedía a él volver a hacer todo lo que tenía planeado de nuevo en otra ocasión, a él realmente no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo, solo tenía en mente es cuidar de Keith ahora que estaba enfermo; ¿Que tan difícil era entender eso? El mencionado había movido un poco su cabeza restregándose en el pecho del moreno sorbiendo su nariz, Lance masajeaba su nuca logrando sacar un suspiro relajado de él antes de volver a quedarse quieto. 

Por supuesto que volvió a sacar una foto de esto, todas ellas las guardará en cada rincón de su celular, laptop, PC y más, así Keith no podrá borrar ninguna evidencia de lo adorable que es estando enfermo. 

 **Yeaaaah** **Booooooi**    
**[12:00]** Naaah, esto es mucho mejor.   
No podía perderme esto por nada en el mundo  <3 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <333


End file.
